


Juniberries

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Human Allura (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance helps Hunk ask Allura out





	Juniberries

Hunk was chewing his lip, anxiety building in the pit of his stomach as he watched her pass him in the hall. He felt his heart skip a beat as she looked over at him, giving a small wave and a smile. He returned it as best as he could, as she continued past him down the hall. 

There was a pair of hands snapping in his face, bringing Hunk back into focus to look over at Lance smirking over his shoulder. He fell flush, sighing as he allowed his body to fall against his locker, looking up towards the ceiling, taking in deep breaths to calm his heartbeat.

“Ya ready buddy? It's no big deal, and the gesture is really cute, there's no way that Allura won't totally love it!” Lance smiled, wrapping his hands around Hunk’s shoulder in a supportive manner. Hunk groaned, hitting his head against the lockers, pouting at Lance.

“I can't do it! I just can't Lance! She's so smart and pretty and she's just so- she's so brave and I just can't go through with this, bro. I can't,” He began to slip to the floor, his anxiety causing his heart to burst and his head to reel, every negative outcome playing in his mind. 

“Hunk it's gonna be fine! The worst thing that she's gonna do is no,” Hunk wasn't too sure about that, considering how Hunk has seen her reaction to most of the people who attempt to pursue her. Everyone seemed to end poorly and it was not something that Hunk wished to experience, but he also didn't want to be stuck in what Lance has constantly referred to as “the pin zone”. 

Hunk didn't enjoy pinning. It consumed his time and his thoughts when they could be placed else where, like in his math homework. He simply wanted his suffering to end.

“After school. Today. Were gonna do it, your gonna be smooth and I’ll be your wingman. As a team were totally unstoppable!”

Hunk grimaced, pushing himself off the wall, opening his locker and grabbing his backpack, “you've been playing anime video games again, haven't you.”

Lance placed his hand over his heart, taking in a sharp, offended gasp, “Kingdom Hearts isn't just an anime game, Hunk! Its my childhood! I thought that you were a man who appreciates fine art!”

Hunk laughed, his anxieties momentarily forgotten, until the bell rang and everything on that moment faded away quickly as lunch ended. He groaned once again, frowning as he had to go through out the rest of the day, dreading the events that was going to occur only hours later.

* * *

Hunk wanted to scream as he was currently hyperventilating behind a tree in the school parking lot. He was making a mistake, he shouldn't have gone through with Lance's plan. He couldn't go anywhere with making it even more awkward than it already was.

 

His grip on the bouquet tighten subconsciously, causing his panic attack to worsen as he worried about if he had snapped one the juniberry stems in half. He loosened his grip, heavily sighing as he slipped down the trees trunks.

These were her favorite flowers, she talked about them sometimes, mostly in private, because they reminded her of her home. They reminded her of warmth and love, and that's what exactly what Hunk made her feel. Love and warmth.

They smelled amazing as well, not like normal flowers, but more like a fruit. Bright and sweet. Very beautiful, and yet imperfect. 

He could hear Lance’s voice, getting louder and louder every second. His pulse spiked, causing him to hiccup for a moment, forgetting how to breathe. He peaked his head around the edge of the tree, seeing Allura, a small pout on her lips.

He quickly fell back behind the tree, pushing himself to his feet, putting the juniberries behind his back in an attempt to conceal them.

“Lance, please just tell me where we're going,” Allura sighed, tugging her hand out from Lance’s grasp, crossing her arms over her chest. Lance only laughed.

“It's a surprise!” 

Hunk took in a sharp breath, walking out from behind the tree, his heart bumping against his chest, screaming at him not to go. 

She smiled at him, something so fond and beautiful, that it caused his heart to stop. “Hello Hunk.”

“Uh, hey…” he smiled awkwardly and fidgeted slight, causing Allura’s smile to glow as Hunk quickly fell flush. He cleared his throat, slowly taking out the flowers behind his back, gently holding them out for her.

“Oh Hunk…” she smiled, taking the bouquet into her hands, smelling the juniberries, her face lighting up, her cheeks turning pink “how sweet of you! I absolutely adore them. Thank you,” 

Hunk nodded, the world around him stopping as she reached for the card he had placed, he focused on her face, how her eyebrows lowered for a moment, and a small, bashful smile played along her lips, her cheeks glowing pink. 

Allura looked up, her eyes widening along with her smile, before she began to giggle, her hand instinctively reaching up to her face to cover her laughter. “This is really cute and sweet, Hunk. I would love to go out sometime.”

“Really?” 

"Yes, of course. I don't see why anyone wouldn't want to go out with a guy as sweet as you?” she laughed again, walking forward and planting a small kiss on his cheek. “I simply can't wait.” 


End file.
